Naruto: father of the year
by Waiting ON a wish
Summary: It wasn't the best soulution, but Inoichi needed a mother for his future children, and Naruto wanted a family above all else. now they just needed to convince Ino that it was the logical choice. Slash, yaoi, Mpreg, agedifference, chan, underage
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

"Do your best to get through the test Ino, but if the question is between you completing the test, or your life; I would prefer that you came out of it with your life intact. You can always try again in half a year, but both your father and I would be crushed if anything serious happened to you, especially within the safety of Konoha's walls."

"Yes daddy."

The rest of the rookie nine stared flummoxed at Ino and Naruto; since when had the two of them become so close friends as for Naruto to care specifically for Ino's safety (he wasn't admonishing the rest of them to keep safe), and why was Ino calling Naruto daddy?

In a matter of fact it had all started precisely two month before graduation… no that's not true, it had started two days before that.

Yamanaka Inoichi had just been informed by the clan elders that the grace period after his divorce from his former wife Kuniko was over, and that it was about time for him to find a new wife, and future mother for his daughter Ino's future siblings. He was against this for two reasons. One; the whole reason for the failed marriage didn't exclusively lie with his wife. Sure she had been unfaithful, and rather indiscreet at that, but the reason she was unfaithful; was that she didn't get what every wife had a right to get from her husband.

Inoichi was gay. He didn't find the female form at all attractive, and when Kuniko had gotten pregnant with Ino, they had stopped sharing a bed.

Now while he couldn't deny that she had been unfaithful, something the clan image couldn't bare, and which had led to the divorce; he had held knowledge of her having lovers since Ino had been 2 years old. As this meant that he wouldn't be forced, by his wife complaining to the clan elders, to share her bed, he had ignored it. In fact he had wholeheartedly embraced it, even though he himself had never dared to find a partner outside of his marriage.

But the matter of fact was that she had been indiscreet in her dalliances; and now he was forced to find another partner, and according to the elders, create more children. It was quite a conundrum how he was getting out of this.

As he entered his office in the T&I building he continued pondering on the problem. Keeping his orientation a secret this time around might not be the best way, seeing as it had already destroyed one marriage and home for his little princess. But who could he find who was willing to only have sex when trying for a child, and not to seek outside partners in the meantime… or (as he looked down on the paper he had just read; a description of the unusual physic of Konoha's jinchūriki, discovered during his first physical since he had been removed from the orphanage and which was a result of a rather terrible beating by some of the civilians in his apartment; apparently they had finally discovered where he lived, this wouldn't be the last time, far from it with how universally hated he was by the civilians and most of the civilian raised shinobi.), who was male and capable of carrying children.

The only problem with taking the jinchūriki as his wife, or rather husband, and breeding partner, was the fact that the boy was exactly that, a boy, and no more than half a year older than his darling daughter. While it was true that you became an adult in any way when given the headband, marrying at twelve, and to a man 19 years older than him, not to mention the ridicule and contempt he himself would be viewed with… but even then.

Just the thought of touching another woman again, and multiple times at that if he was to obey the elders' commands of more children, made him break out in heaves. But was it any better to take a child, because no matter what the headband said; his daughter was still a child, and anyone at her age could hardly be any different (just look at Shikaku's son, even with all that brain the boy possessed he was still just that, a boy), to his bed?

No! He had no wish to marry a child. No matter that he might possibly be the only male in all of the elemental countries capable of carrying children.

…o0O0o…

Two month, to the date, before the final exam of the academy; saw Naruto once again thrown out of the class. It hadn't been as big a problem this year as last, as the homeroom teacher of this year, Umino Iruka, didn't throw him out of the class without reason, and in a matter of fact tracked him down when he stayed away. But today Iruka-sensei was sick, and the aid Mizuki-sensei was taking charge of the class. It had taken Mizuki-sensei less than half an hour to fabricate a reason for throwing him out.

It was something he had gotten so used to by now that he could hardly function in a normal classroom setting. Luckily he had gotten so good at educating himself from books, and from spying on the shinobi on the training grounds, that he was far from behind. Sure he didn't score all that high on tests, but that was a combination of hiding his true skills (he had found out, a long time ago, about the extra genin-test, and if he wanted to have a chance at getting through without sabotage, he needed to be on the same team as Uchiha Sasuke, the rookie of the year, meaning he needed to be the dead last) and the fact that he wasn't very interested in history; something that apparently scored pretty high in the tests.

As he was wandering the outskirts of Konoha he came upon a strange scene:

Two hunter-nin, who were apparently knocked out, and a prisoner who was trying to escape. He knew that if he left, pretending to have seen nothing; it could quite easily lead to the missing-nin, or criminals, escape, and possibly the death of the two hunter-nin. He entered the clearing; resulting in the prisoner trying even more forceful to escape, and after having tried to wake the hunter-nins for a couple of minutes; he knocked the prisoner out, and let loose one of the fireworks he had on him; trying to attract either some of the ANBU, or at least a Jonin.

As it just so happened; Yamanaka Inoichi and Morino Ibiki was on their way from the prison to the T&I building, passing by the racket of the firework, and decided to take a detour to find out what was going on. That kind of activity, which wasn't ninjas training, this near the wall, could be a security risk.

As Inoichi and Ibiki entered the clearing they came to a stop. There stood the one they knew to be the Yondaime's son, kicking the missing prisoner they had been called to the prison about lightly with the tip of his toes, with a pair of unconscious hunter-nins behind him. It was quite an unusual sight.

"Uzumaki-san, what are you doing out of the academy, and what is happening here?" Ibiki's voice surprised both Naruto and Inoichi, though Naruto was the only one who gave visible signs of this, and as he turned Inoichi couldn't help but think that if he had just been given a couple of years to find a partner, he would gladly have waited on this boy who would obviously grow up to be a fine specimen.

When he got turned fully around and his eyes met theirs, Inoichi couldn't help but suck in a breath; he was wrong, this was no boy. Oh he had the age for sure, but his eyes; his eyes told horror stories. Stories of loneliness. Of having seen the devil there lives inside every man. He had the eyes of a veteran, a warrior, a shinobi… the eyes of a grown man.

While Inoichi's first instinct was to gather him in his arms and never let go, he wasn't sure exactly in what capacity he would keep him, as he quite frankly didn't awaken parental feelings in him, and the shock of his own, slightly lecherous, thoughts for a boy... man… someone his daughters age, made him pause, and in the end the initiative was taken out of his hands.

"Stop right where you are. I will need identification and your reason for being in this area before you are allowed any nearer."

At Naruto's steely and determined gaze, the two shinobis found their identification papers, and showed the academy student. As Naruto proceeded to gather his hands in the ram symbol, while quietly saying "KAY", so as to disrupt a genjutsu, Ibiki nodded in quiet respect. At least this academy student knew what way to act in a hostile situation such as this.

It was Ibiki who spoke up once again; even if Inoichi had been his superior for many years, he was so shocked, not that Ibiki knew the reason behind this, at his own thoughts, that he could hardly do more than follow orders right now.

"We come from the prison, having been informed of a prisoners break out, but it seems as if you have caught him for us, but if I may ask, where do the hunter-nins come from?"

Naruto stood looking at Ibiki for a short while, more or less ignoring Inoichi, to his great dismal, but ended his perusal with a snort of humor.

"More like prevented the prisoners re-escape… the hunter-nins were knocked out when I found them, and upon not being able to wake them; I knocked the prisoner out, to prevent his second breakout of the day. If you are going to bring the prisoner anywhere, I would prefer to follow, as I am not secure in my abilities to discover spies. That shouldn't be a problem, right?"

Inoichi knocked himself out of his stupor at the question directed at him. He smiled blindingly at the young man, and told him he was more that welcome to come along. Ibiki's suspicious look made him tone his satisfied and slightly predatory smile down, no reason to scare neither his kohai nor the young son of the former hokage. He quietly lifted the two hunter-nins up, one on each shoulder, belying the strength of his slender form (he was a ninja, doing such deeds as this should be par for the usual), and led the small procession out of the clearing and to the T&I building; they would need to interrogate the prisoner, to find out how he escaped.

…o0O0o…

Inoichi left the prisoner with Ibiki and the two hunter-nins with the on-hand medic-nin, and led Naruto to his office. After an offer of tea, which was accepted, he sat observing the young man before him.

"So… why are you not in the academy right now? As far as I know you are Ino's class, and are supposed to be having a scheduled seminar in escapology." At Inoichi's question Naruto seemed to sink into himself, it took almost half a minute for him to answer, but when he finally started to talk it was with a bitterness that shouldn't find its home in someone so young.

"Iruka-sensei is sick today, so that is just yet another lesson I won't learn the easy way." At Inoichi's questioning, but kind, look he decided to explain fully.

"You know who I am… so there is no way you don't know how most of the people in Konoha hate me – and don't try to say they don't hate me… I heard that from jiji before, and it's a lie… they look right through me, overcharge me in the shops, deny me access to most places, and as far as for the academy; they sabotage me, throw me out of class if anything important are being taught, and teach me wrong as soon as they can get away with it… but Iruka-sensei… I know that he didn't like me either in the beginning, but he have always been fair… even when he hated me, he treated me like the rest of his students… the problem is that he only started to teach the class this year, and on days like today, when he is sick or on a mission, I get left behind… not much to do but to hope for a decent jonin-sensei when I become a genin." Then in a mumble "if I even get to be a genin."

During Naruto's explanation turned tirade of all that was wrong in his life, Inoichi sat quietly and listened, a first for Naruto, who normally had to be very in-your-face to get people to at least notice him, with a few exceptions like the Ichirakus and the Hokage.

They sat talking for about two hours; about Inoichi's work in T&I and his flower shop, he even told some of the more funny or educational stories about his time on his genin-team and what later became the famous Ino-Shika-Cho team which dominated the third shinobi war. They also talked about Naruto's life; his difficulties in his day to day life when he was faced with the blatant discrimination of the villagers, what he did to become a better ninja, how much he loved ramen, and why. As they started to come to an end of their conversation, Inoichi suddenly came up with a question. He didn't expect all that revolutionizing an answer, as he was pretty sure of the answer due to his daughters constant complains about the blond in front of him, but it was only fair that he got to answer such an important question himself.

"What is your biggest dream?" he expected the answer to be prompt and somewhere along the lines of 'I'm going to be the Hokage', so when the silence stretched out he got quite surprised. When the answer finally came, in almost a whisper and with Naruto's eyes, for the first time during the conversation, averting his, he became quite speechless due to what he heard.

"I want a family." When the silence yet again stretched, this time from the other side, he finally looked up. At Inoichi's flummoxed face he tried to explain.

"Someone like me… someone everyone hates… I'm never getting a wife and children of my own…" the silence stretched a little more, then, just before Inoichi opened his mouth to assure Naruto that he would find someone, Naruto started talking again.

"Can I tell you a secret?" at Inoichi's answering nod he hurriedly continued.

"I don't even need a wife to have children… I can make them myself… I'm not proud of this but I thought, in a couple of years, when I am strong enough to get away… I could let some missing-nin catch me and rape me… that way no one can say that my children belongs to them, and I can maybe finally get a family…!"

Once again; any word Inoichi could think of saying was caught in his throat… the world must look inhumanly cruel to think that the only way to get a family, and keep it, is through rape, and for that rape to be outside of the village. He was quite sure that Naruto meant that should he get raped by anyone in the village and end up pregnant; the council would make him give up his child to his rapist. It was truly humbling to think someone was willing to go that far for the chance to have a family.

In that moment Inoichi made a resolution; he didn't care about the ridicule, the people who would think him a deviant, or his daughter's tantrums. He was going to marry this young man as soon as he was old enough. Now how to propose in the right way?!

When he heard the half-broken sob from the young man in front of him, and saw him almost turn in on himself in abject fear of what would happen now after his confession, his natural fear turning overwhelming due to Inoichi's long silence, Inoichi decided to just wing it, and started to talk.

"Oh Naruto, that's a terrible way to create a family. And what about your dream of becoming Hokage? That would only be possible if you have a partner to share the childrearing with…"as Naruto looked ready to bolt Inoichi let the words he had hold back fall out of his mouth.

"Marry me!" there was a stunned silence; Naruto because he couldn't believe that anyone would ever offer him marriage, and definitely not at his age, Inoichi because of his shock at just having blurted it out. He tried to explain his sudden offer, to make it somehow an acceptable solution, but ended up falling over his own words so much that he couldn't even understand what he was trying to say himself. He took a deep breath and tried again.

"I have been divorced for two years now… the underlying reason for my divorce was that I could find no joy in the female form, but even then… the elders of my clan are pressing me to remarry, to supply the clan with more children.

We lost more than half of our numbers during the Kyuubi's attac, and that was after staggering losses during the third shinobi war… quite frankly; we need more children and, as I am in my prime, some of those children need to come from me.

I read your medical file after the attack last week, and while I have to admit that the thought of taking a child to my bed, even in marriage, are rather uncomfortable for me; you are the only solution I can find for having a childbearing partner not of a gender of which the thought of taking to my bed quite frankly disgust me.

I am willing to give you the family you wish for, and the stability of a safe home, should you accept my hand, and while it is normally looked down on, you will become an adult upon your acceptance of your Hitai-ate, and as such will be able to marry.

I don't expect an answer from you now, but I really think that…"

"I accept!" Naruto's reply was almost yelled, and once again the office was plunged into stunned silence.

Inoichi took a deep breath and nodded decisively. He was not going to turn back on his offer, but he needed to be sure that his young would-be fiancé understood what he was going into. He was not willing to let his darling daughter experience another broken home.

"You are aware that upon entering this marriage you will need to supply the clan with children, and as such will have a rather broken progress as a ninja? I have heard from my daughter that you wish to become Hokage… worst case scenario would see you unable to reach that goal, as you would need to put the family and clan first, as you will become the spouse of the clan-head, and thereby next in command until the day I die or step down and my daughter take over, are you ready to possibly, and most likely, forget about your dream for the sake of your family?"

Naruto was nodding along when Inoichi was talking. There was nothing in his little speech that came as a surprise, save the fact that Ino had informed her father of his, until now, highly valued dream of becoming the strongest Hokage the village had ever had.

But the fact was; that even though he still wished to become the hokage, he wished even more for a family, and wasn't the whole reason for his wish to become hokage in the first place, because of his wish for acknowledgment from the villagers.

He could just as easily get that by marrying Inoichi, and even if the bulk of the villagers wouldn't accept him, the Yamanaka's would… Inoichi would… his children, the children he had wished for since he was six, and old enough to take care of himself, would.

He was losing hardly anything by possibly giving up his dream of becoming the hokage… he was gaining so much more, and at a much lower price… he was quite aware of the sacrifices the post as hokage demanded.

He was quite happy that Inoichi thought to warn him of the consequences of his actions, no matter how unneeded that warning was, but he had decided, and he never went back on his word; he would marry Yamanaka Inoichi upon becoming a genin.

He told Inoichi of his decision, and after agreeing to meetings every other day; they had to get to know each other if this was going to work, they parted ways. Naruto with his hands full of books about escapology and tricks on how to stay in form during capture, Inoichi with a both lighter and heavier heart. He finally found an acceptable spouse, now he just had to inform his clan elders and daughter of just who his future spouse would be. Better make sure that his clan, and especially his daughter, kept their mouth shut about recent development. It would be hard enough on both him and Naruto after the marriage; they didn't need further ridicule before the act.

He just hoped that his old teammates and follow clan heads would now him well enough to agree that this was the best solution over all. He was quite sure that he would receive at least a couple of bruises from Chouza, before he could explain fully what was going on and the reasons behind his actions. While he in no way saw Naruto as a child, after talking with him and looking him in the eyes, he was quite aware that his friends wouldn't see it the same way, at least not until they had met him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Upon hearing Iruka-sensei accusing him of theft, and letting him unsaid know that his actions would be seen as treason, he knew that he had been stupid.

He had been so distraught at the thought of failing the exam, and thereby losing his chance of marriage and a family, that he had grabbed the chance Mizuki offered him with both hand, ignoring his common sense and never looking underneath the underneath.

He knew that his only chance of coming out of this with his life and reputation intact, was by unmasking Mizuki-traitor, and later bluffing; playing that he had known the whole time and that the unmasking was the purpose of his actions.

…o0O00o…

He was sitting in the hokage office quite in shock… he had succeeded. While he wasn't all sure that his jiji or Inoichi was fooled, he had at least fooled the council, and while he was sure that both the hokage and Inoichi was quite disappointed in his naivety, he was at least secure in the knowledge that both cared for him and would protect him, in any way they could.

He swore to himself; that he would never be so naïve again, and should he ever be offered the easy way out, he would check the facts with Inoichi, if not with the hokage himself.

When he rose to leave the office, for a bowl of ramen and his warm bed, he was stopped by the Hokages voice. The question freezing even Inoichi temporarily; while he had hoped for his jiji to be present at the wedding, he had hoped to give him as little time to object as possible.

"I would like to know about this connection the two of you have… it must be quite important for you, Inoichi, to almost break down my door to defend Naruto… I wasn't even aware that the two of you knew each other more than in passing." While the hokage's visage had been calm during his enquiry, he became quite worried upon the two temporarily frozen forms in front of him.

"Talk!" his voice was hard as steel, and the command was unescapable.

"…"

The hokage's visage became even more forbidding at the long silence.

"Naruto… what have you done?"

"I…I…jiji, I… Please… I just want a family…" Naruto was in tears, there was no way his jiji was going to accept his upcoming wedding. He had known from the beginning that there was little chance of him being allowed to marry Inoichi. Not because of the hokage not wanting to let him have a family, but because the hokage, like the rest of the villagers, would see his fiancé's actions as a kind of child abuse, the worst kind.

He himself would have seen it as such, hadn't it been for the fact that it was himself who was involved. He agreed with the public view on things, and if any of his classmates had been in his situation he would have been the first one up in arms about it. But it wasn't any of his classmates, it was him. And while he was a child in age, he could not, in anyway, see himself as a child… he had experienced too much in his life… lived through too much. He was willing to do anything to get the family of his dreams. And he had grown up partly in the red light district… it wasn't like he didn't know about how you made children. He knew about the process as intimately as he could without having experienced it himself. And while he was a little uncomfortable about the thought of what they would be doing in a week's time, he also felt a light burning in his stomach… he almost felt anticipation, and every time he thought of Inoichi's lips on his, his hands on his body, he felt a stirring in his dick. It was something he had started experiencing only a couple of weeks ago, but he knew, from what he had seen in the red light district, both in public, but also from what he had seen from the closets some of the friendly whores had let him hide in when he couldn't go home, that what he was feeling was needed to enjoy the coming coupling. While he had only seen parings of different genders having sex, he knew, from what Inoichi had taught him, that he would be on the receiving end, like the whores. Not that it mattered, they seemed to enjoy it most of the time, and he was looking forward to being hold like they usually were. Be taken care of.

Before he could try to convince his jiji that this happening was a good thing, without ever explaining what exactly was happening, Inoichi broke his tearful rambling by placing a hand on his leg; a movement that drew the hokage's eyes to Inoichi, and made him feel the burn from a worried hokages eyes.

"Hokage-sama; we had intended to inform you, but had agreed to wait until Naruto-chan's acceptance as a genin was complete. But of course if you want to know now I see no reason to keep secrets from you."

Even with his confident voice, Inoichi's nervousness was betrayed by the wetting of his lips; his tongue only just left his mouth for a moment, but that moment was enough for the hokage to be aware that Inoichi didn't feel as secure in his actions as he tried to portray.¨

"The elders of my clan have demanded that I find another spouse, capable and willing to carry children for the clan, as we are in rather desperate need of more clan members. As they seem to be willing to ignore my preferences, and the fact that Naruto is both willing and capable of carrying children, we have come to the agreement of marriage upon him becoming a shinobi. Before you try to make me take back my proposal, be aware that according to the village charter, once someone becomes a shinobi, they become an adult in any way… I would have wished for more time before we are pressed into marriage, but I do not have more time, and the longer time there goes without me confirm the identity of my future spouse, the higher the risk of being forced into an unwanted marriage.

Naruto are aware what it would mean to get married, and while I would, quite frankly, feel like a pedophile was it any other at his age, I respect Naruto enough to see that he is as far from being a child as being possible considering his age. Please thing things through before trying to stop us." After his last word Inoichi bowed low in his seat, hand still on Naruto's thigh, both to show their closeness to the hokage, but also to calm his young fiancé; his heart was beating so fast and hard that Inoichi could feel it through his jumpsuit.

The hokage, whose eyes had followed Inoichi's as they moved from his own to the hokage's young would-be grandson's thigh, let his eyes meet Naruto's.

He was almost vibrating in anger at Inoichi's words, but followed his advice. He was right, his young protégé would soon be a shinobi, an adult in the eyes of the law, and as such he would be able to, and needed to, take his own decisions when it concerned his own life. He needed to hear Naruto's thoughts on this matter, and the reason he had taken the decision he had. Marriage, especially at that age, was a serious matter. Almost as serious as taking the decision to become a ninja, and if he expected him to be able to take that decision, he needed to respect this. But he _needed_ to know the reason for why.

"Naruto… why? Why would you want to marry now? Are you even old enough to have figured out what gender you prefer?... don't look so heartbroken my child, I just need to know the reason for your decision."

Slowly Naruto's tears stopped, and as he dried his eyes he took a deep breath. He wasn't good at articulating himself, but he hoped that his jiji would understand anyway.

"I really, really want a family. Let's face it jiji… who is ever gonna want to marry me? I got a lucky strike when Inoichi-kun asked me… I'm not going to bet my future on the possibility that I'm gonna get asked again… quite frankly I doubt that will ever happen. Especially not after finding out about the fox. Now I know it's not just because of stupidity that the villagers hate me… it's because of fear. Stupidity and hate can be over won. But fear is almost impossible to fight against. And it's not just because I see Inoichi as my only chance for a family! I won't insist that I love him… I doubt that I do. But I do like him, and I believe that we could have good life together… he is a good man, no matter the prejudice of the civilians and some of the ninjas, and he will take good care of me. I love you jiji, but you are old, and I have to look out for the future."

The hokage sucked in through his unlit pipe, seemingly not noticing the missing smoke, and looked at Naruto with a long and searching look. Seemingly getting what he wanted he nodded.

"This is truly what you want?"

"Yes jiji. Please, _please_ don't try to stop me." Tears started to gather in Naruto's eyes again, and Inoichi made an aborted motion, as if he wanted to gather his young soon-to-be husband to his chest, but thought better of it due to their location.

"Very well… but if I must come with a suggestion?" at their relived nods he continued.

"I feel that I would be best to keep your marriage a secret from as many as possible, for as long as possible. While I agree that you are free to make your own choices, as long as it really is your choice, and I am quite aware that circumstances have forced ninjas as young as Naruto to take part in honey comb missions before, due to one reason or another, most in this village, be they civilian or ninja, will not look favorable on your paring. And no Naruto, for once it will not be due to your prisoner, but rather your age."

The two men, because Inoichi was right, in spite of his age Naruto truly was an adult, looked first at the hokage, then each other. Then as one they nodded. Whatever could make their lives easier, they would take. And it wasn't like they could keep their marriage a secret from those who mattered anyway. They were too ingrate a part of each of their lives, for them to be able to keep such a thing secret. That and those few they could not keep it a secret from anyway, were on the invitation list to their wedding.

The hokage finally sunk a little in his seat, and waved them off. It was getting late and all of them needed their sleep. But even as the two future spouses left his office, the hokage moved a paper closer. He would need to make absolutely sure that his surrogate grandson would become a genin, it would be his wedding present to the pair. That and Naruto's inheritance. Minato was wrong; if Naruto was old enough to marry, he was old enough to learn who he was. No reason to wait until he became chunin.

…o0O0o…

Ino had been informed of her father's imminent wedding, but not who his partner would be. It pained her that she would have to accept someone into the role of her mother, when she didn't know that person. But her mother's actions were unforgivable. Being unfaithful already was bad enough, but letting everyone know about it. That just harmed the clan.

She had looked forward to at least discuss her father's future bride and wedding with Sakura, even if she wasn't all that happy about the fact that her father was remarrying, at least she would be able to have a gossip session.

But no. she was not allowed to tell anyone about the marriage. Why it had to stay a secret, she didn't know, but she would sit her father down after being put on Sasukes team, and discuss the whole situation with him. He had to understand that leaving her without stuff she was allowed to gossip about was equal to child abuse. She was sure he would give in upon being told that.

Now she needed to get prepared to ensnare Sasuke when she was put on his team. He was the rookie of the year, and while Sakura was better in a written test, she was sure that she had scored female rookie of the year; thereby being placed on her beloved's team.

…o0O0o…

Inoichi and Naruto was sharing a lunch basket, and it would have been to the surprise of many, had they known, that the basket didn't contain any ramen, on the top of the Yondaime's head.

Afterwards Naruto was sitting in Inoichi's lap, his back against his partner's chest.

"I have told you about the extra exam, the true exam, to become a genin." At Naruto's thankful smile and small nod Inoichi continued.

"I am not allowed to tell you what it is, and quite frankly; each jonin-sensei gives a different test, but I want you to remember what the 'Will of Fire' stands for, what it means…"

"It means putting the village and your team before yourself." Inoichi nodded solemnly in agreement to Naruto's words.

"That it does. And as long as you remember the will of fire, you will pass, and we will get married in three days."

Naruto smiled happily and leaned back in his partner's arms. While he was always smiling, it was only in the presents of his future husband that the smiles were true.

As they were sitting in silence, and he was playing with Inoichi's fingers, Naruto quietly asked a question that had been on his mind for a while now.

"What do you think Ino will say to me becoming a part of the family? I mean I'm in her class in the academy, and I can hardly say that we have been friendly towards each other in the past… will she accept me?"

Inoichi sat in a thoughtful silence for a little while, and when he answered it was with a comforting hug to his little Koi.

"I think… I think that in the beginning she will be very against it. Both because of your age and gender, but also because she doesn't want a new mother, or in your case father. But even then; im sure that you will win her over. Just promise me one thing…"

"Yes… what?"

"Promise me that you will not let her get away with disrespecting you… I can't do anything against the villagers, but I don't want you to experience disrespect in your own home. While I could easily tell her how to act, and probably get her to not openly act against you, that will only make the transition harder. She needs to respect you on your own merits, and she won't do that if I meddle too much in the relationship between the two of you.

But even then… I want you to know that should she ever become too much, I want you to tell me. I will not accept her running you out of our house. Worst case scenario she will move to her aunt's place, and live there.

I just hope that you will do your best to get a good relationship with her… she is my little girl, and I don't want to lose her."

Naruto turned his head and looked Inoichi in the eyes. Seeing the honesty in them he gave him a blinding smile, and after a moment's hesitation he leaned forward and let their lips connect. It was a chaste and innocent kiss, but even then; it was filled with his hopes for the future, their future. It was his first kiss, and while it made Inoichi shortly regret being the one who would steal its givers innocence, he none the less deepened it. He needed to. If he let his soon to be husband come to the wedding bed as innocent as he was now, it would spell disaster.

He was skirting the law, as even though Naruto did own his Hitai-ate, he was not yet truly a ninja of the leaf. But as he had the tactile approval of the hokage, he dared show Naruto how a real kiss should be.

He let his tongue first flicker against Naruto's lips, but slowly he started to massage them with it. As Naruto had yet to learn to breathe through the nose during such actions, he soon opened his mouth for air. Inoichi let him suck in a lungful of air, and then started to conquer his mouth with his deft tongue.

He explored the hot wet carven of his young soon-to-be lover, and turned his body, so they sat chest to chest. He slowly let his hands move down Naruto's back, and up his front. As he moved his hands over his chest, one of his fingers caught one of Naruto's nipples. The soft moan coming from the young boy turned man was enough to stir the elder man's arousal. He let go of the younger's mouth, and run his lips and tongue over his chin, down his neck, to softly nip at the juncture between shoulder and neck.

Meanwhile his hands continued to caress the young man's body, this time moving underneath his shirt, and one hand moved down to cup the small, but awakened, arousal.

Naruto's moans was now loud, insistent and consistent, and he turned his head, letting his teeth softly worry Inoichi's ear, as one of his hands had moved behind Inoichi's back, the other buried in his hair.

As Naruto was very young and unexperienced, it came as no surprise that he soon reached his peak. What was a surprise; was the fact that upon Naruto's soft whine at reaching completion, and the resulting tug on Inoichi's hair, Inoichi reached the same. Whether it was because of him living in celibate since Ino's conception, or the stimulation of having the willing and moving Naruto in his lap, he didn't know. But his breath was lost upon him seeing white, for the first time in a long while, at least together with a partner.

Afterward they kept sitting in each other's arms, spent but happy. When no questions came from Naruto, about what had just happened, Inoichi was a little puzzled. After the short explanation from Naruto, about his experiences in the red light district, and a few follow up questions about what the difference between male/female and male/male coupling was, they lay back, Inoichi feeling a little like his old teammate upon his satisfaction at lying, looking at the skies. Even the normally hyper Naruto was blissed out enough to just enjoy lying silently.

It was first upon realizing that his lunch break had long since passed, and that he needed to get back to his office, that Inoichi released his young lover and, after another smoldering kiss, left the quiet lunch spot, to return to work.

Naruto hardly noticed the usual hateful looks during his travel to the hokage tower; he had an appointment with the hokage, who needed to stamp his agreement to his ninja certificate, including picture.

He had wanted to paint a kabuki mask on his face, but after the talk with his jiji after the whole Mizuki-traitor thing, and his agreement that Naruto was adult enough to make his own choices, he didn't want his jiji to start doubting how grown up he really was. In the end he had taken a boring, but serious picture, and filled out his information card. Why he needed to fill one out now, when he would need to fill out a new one upon his marriage in just three days, he didn't know. But jiji had always complained about bureaucracy, while at the same time saying that even if it seemed a little useless, it was indeed needed, so it was possible that there was a higher meaning behind the actions. Just because he couldn't see why something was done, didn't mean there wasn't a good reason behind it.

…o0O0o…

As the hokage found no problems with his papers, the meeting soon turned into a happy talk about what would soon be happening; from which team Naruto would end up on, classified until further notice, to how life would be as a genin, to Naruto's upcoming wedding, and how the hokage was feeling about that, which was old… very old. As the talk started to come to an end, and Naruto prepared to leave the office; the door banged open, and with a war-cry a young child sprang forth, to attack the hokage. In front of Naruto's disbelieving eyes; he stumbled over his own scarf, and went down.

Naruto didn't appreciate being accused of attacking a child, but tempered his instinctive reaction of hitting the young boy over the head.

He officially thanked the hokage, using –sama and everything, for his time, and on his way out he run his hands through the clearly offended young boy's hair, ruffling it, and once he had passed the young boys teacher, who was having a monologue about how great he was, he put a finger under his eye, and made a face at the talking man's back. What a loser.


End file.
